I Don't Want to be Alone
by Anette Chase
Summary: Rating to be safe. Summary inside. YugiYami. Songfic to I Stand Alone from Quest For Camelot.


Ok…I just got this idea yesterday (5-18-05) when my little sister was watching Quest for Camelot. Enjoy and Review please!

Disclaimer-Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song I Stand Alone.

Warning-Will contain some shonen-ai. You've been warned.

Summary: Yugi invites Yami to watch a movie. Yami's thoughts.

Note:1st Chapter of 2.

_/Yugi-Yami/_

_/Yami-Yugi/_

"_**Song"**_

**_I Don't Want to Be Alone…_**

"I don't care, _aibou_. Girls can't be knights! It's just not right!"

"C'mon, Yami! I think you'll like this movie," Yugi said trying to get Yami to come out of his soul room. "It's got great music…and there's lots of fighting…"

"No! I will not come out and watch a movie! _Leave me alone!_" Yami slammed the door to his soul room.

There was a moment of silence, the Yugi turned and went back to his soul room, a tear trailing down his cheek.

'_He doesn't understand,'_ Yami thought to himself. _'I can't risk tainting him…'_

"**_I know the sound of each rock and stone_**

_**I embrace what others fear"**_

'_What the hell?'_ Yami listened to the mysterious music that had somehow found it's way into his soul room.

"**_You are not to roam in this forgotten place_**

_**Just the likes of me are welcome here"**_

Yami laughed grimly. This song certaintly fit his thoughts right now…

"**_Everything breathes_**

_**I know each breath**_

_**It's more than enough**_

_**For this man"**_

'_It has to be enough…There's nothing else there…'_

"_**Like every tree**_

_**Stands on its own**_

_**Reaching for the sky, I stand alone"**_

'_Where's the damn psychic?' _Yami thought, walking around the soul room. '_This is too damn accurate for my taste…are the gods playing a trick on me?'_

"**_I share my world_**

_**With no one else**_

_**All by myself**_

_**I stand alone"**_

Yami sighed.

"**_Deep in the darkness my hearts still sees_**

_**Everything that I'll never be, yeah**_

_**Behind these eyes, I'll go everywhere**_

_**There's no need for sympathy"**_

'_I'll never be able to be me…I'll always be viewed as the all-mighty Pharaoh, or the King of Games…but I still have my dreams. Yugi shouldn't worry so much.'_

"**_Everything breathes_**

_**And I know each breath**_

_**In my world there's no compromise"**_

'_I must stay away from Yugi. There **can** be no compromise…'_

"**_Like every tree_**

_**Stands on its own**_

_**Reaching for the sky, I stand alone**_

_**I share my world**_

_**With no one else**_

_**All by myself—"**_

'_Would it be so bad for Yami to open up to me?'_ Yugi thought, sitting in his room, watching a music video. _'I mean, it's not like it'd hurt…'_

_"**Still…**_

**_I will remember_**

**_Still…_**

**_I'll run with you, yes"_**

_/I'll never leave you, Yami./_ Yugi thought, accidentally sending it through their mindlink.

Yami nodded (still inside the soul room) and continued listening to the song.

_"**And when it's time for you to go**_

**_Take me in your heart"_**

'_He may never leave, but I'll have to eventually…Oh,gods,if only…'_

_"**Like every tree**_

**_Stands on its own_**

**_Oh, reaching for the sky_**

**_I stand alone_**

**_I share my world_**

**_With no one else_**

**_All by myself_**

**_I stand alone"_**

Yami exited the soul room.

_"**All by myself"**_

_/ Yugi/_Yami asked.

_"**All by myself"**_

Yugi opened his eyes to see Yami sitting next to him.

_"**I stand…"**_

_/I – I came to join you…If that's alright, I mean./_Yami began to stutter.

_"**Alone"**_

'_He came out!'_ Yugi thought happily. He hugged his Yami around the waist.

"Of course it is, Yami."

* * *

Note- What the heck? Why can't I do the two / things? that's annoying me... 

Ok, there WILL be a second chapter up soon. If it's not up by next Thursday, though, it won't be up, 'cause I only have a computer at school, so…yeah….

Please Review!

Anette Chase

* * *

_**A/N 9/20/05 – Okay, I'm finally back at school, but I've lost the 2nd chapter! I'll get to finding it, and as soon as I do, it'll be up. Sorry to keep ya'll waiting!**_


End file.
